The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus that is suited for power-supply control, and to a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
An image forming apparatus is, for example, a MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) such as a printer, multifunction printer, combination apparatus and the like. In an image forming apparatus, for example, a wireless tag such as a NFC (near field radio communication) tag may be installed that stores wired or wireless connection information necessary for connecting to a network, apparatus information such as the apparatus name and the like. It is possible for an image forming apparatus to write various kinds of information to or read various kinds of information from a wireless tag, however, a portable terminal such as a smart phone that is equipped with a Reader/Writer function may also be able to write various kinds of information to or read various kinds of information from a wireless tag.
In typical technology, as a apparatus that uses this kind of wireless tag includes a non-contact communication unit that performs non-contact communication with an external apparatus, and a control unit that controls turning ON/OFF the power supply and controls an imaging preparation operation. Moreover, an imaging apparatus is proposed in which the control unit performs control for turning ON the power supply when a polling command that is transmitted from an external apparatus by non-contact communication is detected. After the power-supply is turned ON, the control unit transmits connection information to the external apparatus for performing a wireless communication connection with the external apparatus. When transmission of the connection information is complete, the control unit performs control so that an imaging preparation operation is performed.